1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an attachment system for attaching structures to truck beds, such as tonneau cover systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an attachment system which utilized the stake pockets of a truck bed.
2. The Background Art
Various structures are frequently mounted on pick-up truck beds, such as campers, shells, tonneau covers, equipment racks, sport racks, etc. Such structures typically are attached to the truck bed with fasteners, such as screws or bolts, or clamps. One disadvantage with screws or bolts is that holes must be drilling in the truck bed, thus increasing the cost of installation, and permanently altering the truck bed. The clamp members typically engage a portion of the structure and a portion of a flange of the side walls of the truck.